


Just Lust

by JennieBlackheart



Category: British Singers RPF, Buzzcocks, Pete Shelley - Fandom, Punk Rock RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Arguing, Bisexual Male Character, Blindfolds, Come Eating, Consensual Kink, Gay Sex, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Bondage, Paddling, Punk, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Pete's boyfriend has broken his heart, and he is sitting on a park bench while the other is packing up. While sitting there he meets a handsome stranger named Andrew, who invites him back to his flat for tea. Everything starts out wonderful, but Andrew is not the man Pete think's he is and he has to escape from being held against his will!





	1. Hot Cuppa

Pete was slouched on a park bench, the warm sun beating down. Between his fingers he held a white daisy that he had picked on his way to the park. He began to pluck the petals, one by one whispering low.

"He loves me."

"He loves me not."

"He loves me." 

"He loves me not"

Finally, he had just one petal left to pull before the flower would be bare. Letting out a heavy sigh, Pete plucked it.

"He loves me not."

Pete had already known this to be true, but still, he partook in the childish venture that the girls had taught him in school. At the very least it had kept his mind busy, but now all that remained was the center and stem, which he tossed on the sidewalk.

Reaching in his coat pocket, Pete pulled out a nearly empty pack of cigarettes, and pulled one out. It was a bit bent, but being skint at the moment these would have to do. Placed between his lips he lit it with his silver zippo and inhaled deeply. The man he lived with and loved was tired of him, tired of him going on tour, and was leaving their flat with all of his things and Pete could not bear to watch. 

Now he was here on this bench sulking, hoping it would not take the other long, so he could get over the loss. This certainly wasn't the first time something like this had happened to him, and it surely wouldn't be the last. All those songs he wrote and sang came from experience. 'Pretty boys, pretty girls,' he'd had his share of both, and was too quick to fall in love. It was just in his nature. 'Besides, isn't that what young people did?' he thought.

Pete was so wrapped up in thought that he didn't notice the handsome young man who sat down next to him, until he asked if he had a spare cigarette.

"Huh? Oh, I hadn't realized you were there. Sorry." Pete had one cigarette left, but he handed it over to the other and lit it when he placed it between perfectly formed lips. This man had shaggy light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was slim and dressed about the same. Pete couldn't help but inquire more about him.

"I live not far from here, and I must say, I have never seen you around before." Pete remarked as he took more of the other in. 

"Forgive me, my name is Andrew, and I just moved here. If you know of any jobs, any jobs at all, I am open for anything. I spent almost all of my cash on my flat, hence why I borrowed the cigarette. When I get some money, I'll pay you back, I swear."

"My name is Pete, and I'm in a band with some mates of mine. I'm rather skint myself, and my boyfriend is currently leaving me." Pete sounded glum as he spoke.

"Oh, I am sorry to here that." Sympathized Andrew. On the other hand, it was good to hear that this was a man not unlike himself. A man who fancied other men and someone he didn't have to meet in a bar.

"Er, well, how about, coming back to my flat? I can make us some tea to make up for the cigarette I borrowed?"

"Borrowed." That idea made Pete smile. "As if you are going to give that cigarette back." His smile turned to a small laugh, and he nodded. "I cant go back to my place yet, I'm not ready for that kind of awkwardness if he is still there." Pete shrugged. He finished smoking his cigarette, and flicked the butt.

"I think I will take you up on that deal. I could use a cuppa, as the wind is picking up." Pete stood up and buttoned his coat as clouds moved in and covered up the sun.

Andrew got up as well, and told Pete it wasn't far. "I think we might be in for some rain, good thing I came along." A smile could be heard in his voice.

"Yes, my knight in woolen armor." Pete joked.

Andrew liked the thought of that, and he liked the look of Pete as well. 'The man's boyfriend must be a fool!' He thought.

Andrew was correct, his flat was only a short walk away, and was one of the newer places. "No wonder you are skint, this place must have cost a pretty penny." said, Pete.

"Worth it though, I promise." Andrew replied.

Inside, they got on the elevator and on the fourth floor got off. The hallways were freshly carpeted, and when they got to Andrew's place and he unlocked the door, he let Pete in first. Pete was amazed as everything, including the furniture was all modern.

"Well, what do you think?" Andrew asked. "I think it's lovely, and much nicer than my place." replied, Pete.

"Let me put the kettle on, and I will show you around." Andrew went to the kitchen, and Pete followed, more impressed by the minute. Once the flames were licking the bottom of the kettle, Andrew began showing Pete around, saving the bedroom for last. 

"Here, this is where I dream at night." Andrew held out an arm, presenting the room. It was large and with a beautiful canopied bed in the middle. A satin bedspread, an many pillows. It looked quite nice, and when Andrew asked him to sit on the bed to feel how soft the mattress was, he readily complied.

Sitting next to Andrew, the bed was quiet, and soft under his bum, not like his own which squeaked and could be a bit lumpy. Pete looked over at Andrew, only to have the kettle whistle interrupt. "Stay there, I'll be right back."

Pete did as he was told, and soon, Andrew returned. "Oh, where were we?" He asked. Pete looked into his eyes again, and Andrew whispered, "Right."

Andrew moved in to kiss Pete, softly at first, but then with more urgency. Pete slipped his tongue in, and soon, Andrew was sliding off Pete's jacket. Pete tried to do the same, not wanting to break their passionate kiss.

Eventually, they had to, but when they did they gazed into each other's eyes, and undressed. Naked, Andrew pulled Pete down on the bed, the satin feeling cool and sleek under his skin. They kissed more, Andrew, moving his lips down Pete's neck and sucking purple blooms, until Pete was squirming with lust. He was hard, and rubbing himself against the other man to gain some friction.

Andrew reached down to stroke Pete, and Pete reached around and began to finger the other's tight little pucker. This drove Andrew wild, and he bucked up against Pete.

"I want you so bad." whispered Andrew. He'd wanted Pete as soon as he found out he fancied men, damn the tea! That was just a ruse to get Pete to come over.

"Fuck me then, God only knows I need if after you attacked my neck like you did." Pete's pulse was racing, and his breath catching in his throat.

Andrew got some lotion off of bedside table and squirted it into his hand. He lubricated his index finger, and slipped it inside Pete, and he gasped. Andrew moved his finger in and out and then crooked it before adding another. He scissored his fingers, and moved them in and out. He added a final finger, until Pete begged him to fill him with his cock.

Andrew took the rest of the lotion and lubed up is cock, and then pushed Pete's legs up a bit more, before feeding his cock into the other man. When Pete had taken him all in, Andrew began moving his hips in and out. Pete looked up at the other man as shockwaves of pleasure rolled through him, the man's cock massive in nature.

Moving down again, he licked and kissed Pete's neck, now that he knew it drove him wild. Pete's cock was sandwiched in between, and getting plenty of delicious friction. Both were tangled in passion on the bed, no longer strangers, but lovers, at least for the moment.

Andrew thrust enough to brush Pete's prostate, and Pete cried out! Andrew did it once more, and Pete cried that he was going to come. "Come, Pete, I want to feel your orgasm!" 

Pete nodded and closed his eyes, as white spurts of opalescent come shot out from his cock, causing both men to be slick and sticky. All of this brought Andrew over the edge, and he cried out as he filled Pete with his hot seed. Momentarily, paralyzed in bliss, they embraced each other, and then, Andrew pulled out, causing a flood of warm come to ooze out. 

"Aah, that is just what I needed, Andrew."

"Just think, we haven't even had tea yet." He laughed. 

Andrew slid off the bed and got Pete a white fluffy towel to clean up with, and one for himself. 

"How about that tea, after we dress?" Andrew asked.

"I would love that, this place is beautiful, and of course I mostly enjoy looking at you."

Andrew blushed and smiled. "I hope with your boyfriend going away, that maybe we can do this again?"

"You mean come over for "tea?" He smirked.

"Yes, a nice hot cuppa anytime you like." Andrew replied.


	2. Even Stranger Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete goes back to his flat only to find out that he has been robbed and the place damaged. He calls Andrew, who immediately tells him that he can come back over. Andrew makes them dinner, and then things get kinky with Pete experiencing things he never had before.

After finishing his tea with Andrew, and enjoying lovely conversation, Pete decided it was time for him to see if his ex lover had finished moving out, and what his place now looked like. "Give me something to write on so I can give you my number." Pete asked. 

"Gladly." replied Andrew, grabbing a grocery list off of the counter. He tore off a piece so he could give Pete his number as well, and he put it in his wallet. 

"I have to say, today turned out much better than I thought that it would." Pete flashed a shy smile, and got up to go.

"Glad we met, and I hope we meet up soon." Andrew meant it, even though he needed to spend his free time landing a job.

Out the door Pete went, dusk approaching. He passed thought the park, passed the daises and then finally made it to his place. Pete grabbed his keys only to see that the doorknob was broken. His heart sunk as he pushed open the door, and a feeling of doom overwhelm him as he walked in.

The flat was a shambles! Broken dishes, ashtrays, and worse, his guitars were gone! He went throughout the place and saw his ex lover's things were gone, but his things were all destroyed. He wondered if the other had just forgot to lock the door or if he notified friends about their situation, so they could rob him. Either way, he couldn't stay there tonight, and he knew filing a police report would do no good. Pete would just check the pawn shops over the next few days.

Pete sighed, as he took Andrew's number out of his wallet and went to the telephone. At least that was intact. He only hoped the other man liked him enough to allow him to stay a night.

When the phone rang, Andrew picked it up, and smiled when he heard Pete's voice, until he heard what had happened. "This place is so damaged, and I can't even lock the front door." Anxiety could be heard in Pete's voice, and Andrew knew how difficult it could be for someone to ask to stay over, so he went ahead and invited him back. "Just grab some clothes and your toothbrush, and come up, you remember the room?"

"Yes, and I cannot thank you enough, I will be on my best manners." Pete promised. "Well, that wouldn't be much fun." Andrew joked. Each hung up, and Pete went to get a few things from his closet.

Meanwhile, Andrew opened a drawer that contained a paddle, a blind fold, and some handcuffs. He and Pete could have some fun tonight after supper, and in fact, Andrew was counting on it! Andrew lay all of his toys on the bedspread, and then went to the kitchen to make a simple dinner for the two of them. 

Once Pete got what he needed, he threw the items in a paper sack, as even his luggage was stolen! If he figured out who stole his guitars, well, he would do something. He just didn't know what. He was more a lover than fighter when it came down to it.

He walked out of the flat and closed the door as best as he could, then went back over to Andrew's house. It was now dark, and the eerie glow of the streetlamps led the way. Once at Andrew's door he knocked and was let in.

"Oh, it's cold out tonight, thank you again for allowing me to stay where it's warm. Besides, broken glass everywhere, and my guitars are gone." Pete told Andrew.

"Well I hope you find who did that, but until then, you can stay here." Offered Andrew, once more. 

"You really don't mind, I mean, it could be a few days." replied Pete.

"If I minded, I wouldn't have offered. Now, let me take your things and put them in the bedroom and you sit at the table as I made a bit of vegetable stew for us to eat."

"I'm starving, a nice stew sounds grand, thank you Andrew." Pete went and sat at the table where there was a bowl and spoon.

Andrew came back shortly, and got a few beers from the fridge and set them on the table. He then filled their bowls with stew and sat down. 

"This is better than I would have had at home, at home there is only tinned and frozen things. A real treat, this is!" He opened his beer and took a long satisfying drink before setting it down.

Together they ate, drank, and talked about their lives, each fascinated with the other. Finished, Andrew took the bowls and spoons and put them in the sink, then tossed the empty beer bottles. 

"Want to go watch some tele?" Andrew asked. "At least until our food settles." He smiled.

"Sure, sure." Pete got up and went into the living room and Andrew followed, checking out Pete's narrow ass in jeans that were tighter than most boys wore.

Pete sat down, and Andrew turned on some show about the mating habits of some kind of fish. He couldn't complain, but he did find it a bit odd. Of all the things he thought might be on, why this?

Andrew put the most boring show that he could find on tv, so that neither would become engrossed. He had other plans, and once they had digested a bit, he would enact them.

Sitting on the nice warm sofa, Pete began to yawn and nod off, only to open his eyes and blink several times. Eventually, he closed his eyes long enough, to awake to cold metal around each wrist. Now wide awake he saw that he had been handcuffed and looked up at Andrew.

"What the...?" Pete uttered. Andrew just smiled wide.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" Pete asked, wondering if this man was a serial killer.

"Oh no, not that, I just thought we could have fun again like we did before, with just a few things added to make it more pleasurable."

"Telling me beforehand would have been nice!" Pete knew struggling would be futile, so he would have to see how this would play out.

"Come back to the bedroom, I have a few other things for you." Andrew cooed.

Pete stood up, and followed Andrew, mostly out of curiosity, and because he didn't have much choice.

In Andrew's room there was a paddle and a blindfold on the bed. Andrew looked at Pete and Pete raised an eyebrow. "Take the handcuffs off, and I will play with you. I don't like feeling restrained, and besides, I cant get my clothes off."

"Very well." Andrew replied.

"Next time you want to try kinky shit with me, just ask, I'm generally game." Pete began to unbutton his shirt, and Andrew undid his own. Then, came the shoes socks and trousers. Once again, both men were naked, and Andrew walked over and began kissing Pete. It felt good, as everything else had gone to hell that day. He was going to try something new and kinky, and why not?

Breaking the kiss, Andrew told Pete to bend over, facing the bed. Pete did, perking his pale ass in the air. Andrew got the paddle, but before he began, he kissed those pert little cheeks. The next thing Pete knew he was letting out a groan as he was paddled. With each smack he could feel his flesh sting with heat. At the same time his endorphins were kicking in, making the pain pleasurable. He was even able to rub his cock on the bed a bit to catch some friction.

Eventually, Andrew stopped. He explained that anymore would break open his flesh, and he didn't want to cause Pete to bleed. "Bleeding is not something I want with fucking, even though I know I will be sore now." Pete remarked.

Andrew got down and kissed Pete's wounds with his soft lips. "Later, after we bathe, I will care for your wounds tenderly, and then we can sleep together in my bed." Pete liked the sound of that. 

"First, I'm going to eat you, then blindfold you, and fuck you, however." Andrew notified him, casually.

Andrew spread Pete's cheeks, and began licking and probing his most intimate of places, that perfect pink swirl. Pete squirmed and cried, having never had anything like this done to him before. Saliva ran down his crack, and Pete was begging to be fucked. Andrew gave him one final lick, and then got up to get the blindfold. He put it around Pete's eyes, and told him to flip over. Pete winced at first because of the paddling, but did as he was told.

Andrew got on the bed. He began sucking Pete's nipples, until they were as firm as pink pearls. Andrew then kissed down Pete's belly, until he got to the head of Pete's cock, which he kissed. Pete arched and his cock twitched.

"Take me, please, Andrew.." Pete gasped. Andrew was just as desperate to be in Pete, so he began fingering his tight little pucker. Pushing his legs up, he began to feed his cock inside Pete, all the while Pete's senses were more acute, since being blindfolded.

When Andrew was in, he began to thrust. Slowly at first, but then more swiftly as Pete's tightness seemed to fit him like a glove. Pete's breath was ragged, and he moaned when the other would hit just the right spot. 

"Im going to come, Andrew, Oh!" His cock twitched and he was painting his chest with come for the second time that day. Andrew grunted and pulled out, ejaculating all over Pete as well, so that he had double the amount of sticky slick come on his chest. Andrew ran his fingers through it and licked it, then did the same, feeding Pete. 

"Oh God, I've never done anything like this before, and you eating my ass! Fuck, I nearly came then!" Pete exclaimed.

"Glad you didn't, but if you had, I would have just gotten you hard again." He promised.

"Now I'm going to go draw us a bath, you just rest right there." Andrew told him. 

Pete did as he was instructed, worn out from the day. He was pretty sure he would at least get some decent sleep on this plush bed and with his new eccentric lover next to him. He would worry about tomorrow, tomorrow.


	3. Something's Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turn's out Andrew is nothing like Pete could have ever possibly imagined, and does everything he cant to get away from him.

Pete was half asleep by the time Andrew had come into the bedroom to help him into the bath that awaited the two. Andrew leaned down and kissed the other man's cheek sweetly, and his eyes fluttered open. Pete then smiled, and tried to get up on his own, but he hissed and winced at the pain. 

"Let me help you." Andrew offered, holding out a hand. Pete grabbed it, and used it as leverage to pull himself up and off the satin comforter. 

"How bad is it?" Pete asked with a frown.

"Oh it's pretty red and swollen, that is why I put Epsom salts in our bathwater." Andrew replied

"Guess I will be sleeping on my stomach, then..." He sighed as he spoke. Pete didn't think this was something he could get into again. He didn't like being in pain, and the endorphins had long worn off."

In the bathroom, there was a large tub with steam curling above it. The room was warm and fragrant, and Pete couldn't wait to get in the water.

"First, let me wipe you off, otherwise we will just have a bathtub swimming in come." Andrew was quick to point out. The man grabbed one of his fluffy soft towels and wiped Pete clean as he raised his arms.

"Much better, now give me your hand so I can help you get in slowly and gently." Pete gave Andrew his hand, and Andrew assisted the other into the warm water.

It felt good, all the way up until his punished backside made contact with the surface of the water. It was then that Pete cursed, and ended up siting on his knees. He couldn't imagine his backside touching the bottom of the tub with his weight on it.

Andrew seemed to show little compassion for Pete's suffering, and Pete found that unusual. Then again, he was learning that Andrew was unusual as well. Tomorrow he would call one of his band mates and see if he could stay there, he knew them well enough and they were straight.

"Well, you've gone quiet." Andrew stated as he got in the tub, and sat down. 

"Er, yeah, well, I was thinking about what I would have to tell the landlord, and whether it would be worth filing a police report about what happened. They are so inept, and I don't like my time wasted." When Pete said this, he meant it, not only about the police but most people. 

"Don't worry about that now, just let me get my bath sponge and bathe you." Andrew reached for a natural sponge and got it wet, then began to clean Pete.

"Just leave my arse alone, I can hardly stand the water touching it." He couldn't imagine a coarse sponge against his tender flesh.

"Well, when you are all dry, I am going to put some thick lotion with aloe in it to take the sting out. It will soak in, and really help." Andrew promised.

"I take it this is a regular thing for you?" Pete asked.

"The lovers that I have had in the past have always enjoyed this sort of interaction." Andrew confessed

"Well, not I. I prefer gentle, I prefer to be loved, I prefer to be able to sleep on my back." Pete thought if this wasn't hint enough that they would not be doing this again, he didn't know what was.

Andrew frowned at Pete, and with a shrug told the other, "Well, I guess we don't have to do those things, after all, the first time we were together, was just as great."

"Yes, our first time together was amazing, although, I did like you eating my arse out. That is a sensation I will never forget." Pete blushed like a rose petal as he mentioned the last bit and how much he enjoyed it.

"I'm glad you enjoyed something, that is always a nice little treat I like to offer. Sometimes I like to begin by sucking a lover's cock, eating his arse, and then finish by sucking him off again fingers inserted." Andrew was now washing himself off, semi hard from his description. Pete was too tired and just wanted to go to bed, though he did like the sound of what Andrew just described.

"Whenever, you are finished, I am ready to get out, the water is too much." Pete hoped that Andrew was close, so he could lay down.

"All right, I am finished, just let me get out and get dry." Andrew did, and then assisted Pete, who was glad to have air free flowing on his backside. He was given a towel, and dried off normally, until he got to his sensitive cheeks, those he only patted, and even then winced with every touch. 

"This lotion, I hope it works like you say, because I am miserable. I don't ever want to be paddled again." Pete made clear.

"Just go lay on your stomach on the bed and I will bring it out and gently rub it in." Andrew told Pete. Naked, Pete did exactly that. It felt good to be laying down, and soon he could feel the cooling cream on him. As the sting left, Pete fell asleep right there on the bed, and Andrew let him, getting in, under the sheets on the other side. 

In the morning, Pete woke with a start, not knowing where he was momentarily, as Andrew was not in the bed. He tried to get up, but could feel that one of his wrists had been handcuffed to the bed rail. His heart began to race, what was going on?

"Andrew!" Pete shouted.

"Andrew!" Pete shouted again.

Andrew came into the bedroom wearing a nice suit, and eating some toast. "Andrew what the fuck? Why am I handcuffed to the bed?" Pete was both angry and frightened!

"Nothing to worry about, I just have a job interview, and then I will be back and we can have more fun in bed. I handcuffed you, because I didn't want you to wander off." Andrew was perfectly calm as he said this, and it unnerved Pete to no end.

"Nothing to worry about? I hope you put down on your resume that you are a psycho as a hobby!" Pete shouted. The warm grin on Andrew's face, faded, and he reached down and backhanded Pete.

"Don't ever say that to me again." Andrew warned, menacingly.

Pete used his free hand to touch his face. His nose was now bleeding, and his anxiety sky high. He wondered how he ended up with societies worst, instead of a nice gentle fella.

Like a switch, Andrew was smiling and getting tissue to clean Pete's face up. He then looked at his watch. "Oh my, I must leave you, but you just stay there and relax. I will be home soon, darling. 

Pete was silent, listening. When he heard the door close, he began to struggle. He saw the lotion on the bedside table and grabbed it. He manipulated the bottle so it was between his legs and squirted some out with his free hand. Pete rubbed it on his wrist, and tried to get his hand through. He was happy he had more delicate long fingered hands than, big meaty 'man hands' and he hoped he could slide them through.

Pete tried and tried, his wrist growing raw! He had no idea when Andrew would be back, so the sense of urgency he was experiencing was almost overwhelming.

As Pete tried and tried, he could get free! Finally, he could here the door lock and then it open. Andrew was back, and Pete had only managed to make his wrist bleed, and wet the bed as Andrew had not let him empty his bladder.

As Andrew came back to the bedroom he spoke cheerfully about the interview, and hung up his blazer. "And how are we doing?" Andrew asked, coming over to kiss Pete's cheek. 

"Don't touch me!" Pete shouted, angry and miserable. 

"Oh my, you struggled and now your wrist is more of a mess than your backside. I thought this might happen, but then it was your choice to struggle, Pete."

"I'm being held against my will, of course I'm going to struggle, you psycho!" Pete shouted. He didn't care that he had been warned not to say that, he didn't care about anything but freedom.

Andrew moved quickly and smacked Pete's backside hard, and Pete howled in pain. "I warned you not to say that, didn't I?"

"Y-Yes, but." Pete cried.

Andrew put a finger to his lips to shoosh him, and began to undress. When he was naked he came over, and ran a hand up the other's torso. "Pete, you are so beautiful, and remember what we talked about last night?" Pete nodded, but he was not in the mood.

"I'm hungry, and I just want to get out of here, Andrew." Pete whispered, this was a living nightmare!

"Oh, but we are going to have a good time, then I can bring you something." Andrew half promised.

Then Pete had an idea and he hoped it would work. "Please uncuff me, I'm sure I would enjoy you more if I could wrap my arms around you." Pete spoke sweetly, as if he really wanted to enjoy what Andrew had in store for him, even though he wasn't interested.

"Well, as long as you don't try to escape, I suppose I could." Andrew contemplated.

"I didn't when you took them off last time, remember?" Pete put on the most innocent of faces, and continued with the sweet voice.

"Very well." Andrew agreed.

Andrew went and got the key out of a dresser drawer and undid the handcuffs. As soon as that happened, Pete kicked Andrew and got up!

Andrew shouted, "You lied, you lied!"

"Yeah, and you are a fucking psycho!" Pete shouted back.

Pete scurried about looking for his clothes, but he couldn't find them. Finally he shouted, "Andrew what did you do with my fucking clothes?"

"Safe keeping!" Was all the man would say.

"Fuck!" Pete shouted. He then remembered the dressing gown in the toilet and ran in to grab it. He put it on, and tied it tight, then went for the bedroom door. Andrew was behind him.

Pete turned around, and grabbed a lamp off the bedside table. "Don't come any closer!" Andrew was determined, and came at Pete, who threw the lamp. It shattered and knocked Andrew down.

Pete now opened the bedroom door, ran through the house, and grabbed a kitchen knife just in case. He went to the front door, which he had to unlock, but once he had, he was free!

Pete ran out of Andrew's building and to the nearest telephone box, but realized he had left any money that he'd had in his trouser pockets back at Andrew's place.

"Fuck, could my life get any worse!" He muttered, and then looked up. Pete did not want that question answered, for all he knew it could. The only thing he could think of to do is go back to his place and use his phone there. If anyone honked or stared he would just give them the finger, which is exactly what he did.

Once home, he opened the door, and zigzagged through broken glass to get to the telephone. He picked up the receiver and then dialed up Steve. Luckily he answered, and Pete told him the whole story. Steve told him to stay put and he would borrow his girlfriend's car and pick him up.

"Thank you, Steve. I'm going to go find some normal clothes and dress, see you soon." Pete hung up and went to his bedroom and found some decent clothes. He hated that his wallet was at Andrew's place and the idea that he might have to get all new identification. Dressed, he went out front and waited, he was out of cigarettes, and hoped Steve had some on him. 

When Steve pulled up, Peter got in the passenger side, and sat down gingerly. Steve laughed, and Pete shook his head. "Laugh all you like, just give me a cigarette!" Steve did, and even lit it for him. "Let's go, I don't care where, but anywhere is better than here right now!"


End file.
